


다녀가요 (Around You)

by daisy_illusive



Series: LOONA World [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: HyunJin está enamorada de HeeJin, una chica de la clase de al lado… pero a pesar de eso, no espera nada, porque sabe que lo suyo no es posible.





	다녀가요 (Around You)

**Author's Note:**

> —Fanfic escrito y dedicado a Huilen, que fue quien me dijo que le diera amor a esta OTP.  
> —Con 2Jin comienza mi andadura en esta serie de fanfics en los que voy a escribir sobre todas las OTPs de LOONA. Espero que os guste.

            HyunJin esperaba cada día que llegara la hora del almuerzo impacientemente y no porque lo que quisiera fuera desconectar de las clases y comer —que también, porque las clases la saturaban y le daba mucha hambre— sino porque a la hora del almuerzo, las chicas de otras clases que habían sido separadas de sus amigas acudían a su salón de clases para comer el almuerzo juntas. Sin embargo, no era porque la chica tuviera amigas repartidas por las demás clases de aquel instituto femenino, ya que sus dos mejores amigas, YeRim y YeoJin, estaban allí con ella… sino porque cada vez que llegaba la hora del almuerzo, aparecía por la puerta la chica más preciosa del instituto para comer con su amiga.

 

            Al principio de curso no le había prestado mucha atención a las personas que acudían a su salón para reunirse a comer porque había estado más interesada en hablar y jugar con sus amigas, pero cuando una vez alzó la cabeza y la vio allí, sentada junto a JungEun, ya no pudo evitar dejar de prestarle atención. Jeon HeeJin era la chica más preciosa, encantadora y magnífica con la que se había cruzado… y HyunJin se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

 

            —¿Por qué no le dices algo? —le cuestionó YeRim en voz baja, señalando con sus palillos a HeeJin “disimuladamente”—. No sé, conoces a JungEun, le puedes pedir algo y ya que estás saludas a la otra y te presentas. Igual podéis ser amigas.

            —No —respondió de forma clara.

            —Pero hablar con ella no te cuesta nada —comentó YeoJin—. No es como si te fueras a morir por decirle “hola” y si os hacéis amigas puedes estar mucho tiempo con ella.

            —Y lo mismo con el tiempo incluso podéis llegar a algo más —apuntó la otra—, pero si no le hablas y solo la miras fijamente puede pensar que eres una acosadora.

            —No —volvió a responder HyunJin, mirando de reojo a HeeJin que estaba sonriéndole de forma encantadora a JungEun—. No espero nada de todas formas, me basta con esto.

            —Eres una tonta —replicó YeoJin y HyunJin no contestó aquella vez.

 

            Era verdad. HyunJin era una tonta, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque era una cobarde, era una cobarde que jamás se iba a atrever a decirle nada o a hacer nada que no fuera observarla desde la distancia porque no esperaba absolutamente nada de HeeJin. A ella le podía gustar, ella podía estar enamorada de la chica, pero era completamente imposible que ésta sintiera algo por ella cuando probablemente ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Por ese motivo, HyunJin solo era feliz pudiendo observarla en cada almuerzo y a veces viéndola desde la distancia en cualquier otro lugar del instituto.

 

            Solo estando cerca de ella de aquea manera era suficiente.

 

*-*

 

            HyunJin terminó de ponerse los zapatos de calle y, en cuanto lo hizo, YeRim y YeoJin, que la habían estado esperando se pusieron en marcha junto a ella para salir del instituto después de pasar allí demasiadas horas para que fuera bueno contarlas. Sus casas estaban bastante cerca, así que, prácticamente cada día volvían juntas prácticamente todo el camino y se hacían compañía mutuamente. Sin embargo, había días en los que aquello no podía ser y cada una acababa yendo a casa a distintas horas o por diferentes caminos, aunque no eran muchos.

 

            Las tres chicas se habían encaminado a la salida de los terrenos del instituto, pero apenas habían salido del edificio principal del instituto, donde se encontraban las taquillas, cuando una voz muy conocida las llamó y se detuvieron y giraron hacia aquella voz. Quien las había llamado había sido JungEun, que se dirigía hacia ellas rápidamente, acompañada por HeeJin y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de HyunJin cuando la vio acercarse a ella. Quiso esconderse detrás de sus amigas, pero era la más alta de todas y aquello era misión imposible, por lo que simplemente esperó hasta que ambas llegaron hasta ellas, tratando de pasar por invisible.

 

            —Niñas, ¿me podéis hacer un favorcillo? —les preguntó JungEun en el momento en el que solo unos pasos las separaban.

            —Dinos —contestó YeRim.

            —Vuestras casas quedan en aquella dirección, ¿verdad? —la chica señaló hacia la izquierda y todas asintieron—. ¿Podéis acompañar a mi amiga HeeJin a casa entonces? Hay unos chicos que la suelen seguir y le da cosa ir sola por si pasara algo —explicó—. Normalmente la acompaño yo, pero hoy he quedado y me es imposible, tampoco quiero dejarla sola por esto y vosotras sois un encanto, así que no me vais a poner pegas, ¿verdad?

 

            YeRim y YeoJin se miraron y después miraron a HyunJin, que poco a poco se había ido escondiendo tras ellas para pasar desapercibida.

 

            —Por supuesto que se puede venir con nosotras —respondió YeoJin—. Así hacemos una nueva amiga, ¿verdad HyunJin?

 

            HyunJin quiso que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento, porque HeeJin la estaba mirando fijamente a ella, así que, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y trató de controlar el alocado latido de su corazón sin mucho éxito.

 

            —Entonces magnífico —dijo JungEun sonriendo—. Os encargo que me la dejéis en casa de una pieza.

 

            Y tras decir aquello, salió corriendo hacia la verja del instituto, donde había una chica sin uniforme, de pelo largo y rubio, esperándola sobre una moto en la que JungEun no dudó en montarse después de haber saludado a la otra con un beso en los labios. HyunJin, YeRim y YeoJin miraron la escena con los ojos como platos, pero HeeJin simplemente suspiró.

 

            —Mira que le he dicho mil veces que no llame la atención de esa manera —murmuró, llamando la atención de las otras—, a veces hasta me siento totalmente ignorada cuando hace eso.

            —Esa es… ¿su novia? —le cuestionó YeRim y HeeJin asintió.

            —Sí, su novia —respondió—. Nada del otro mundo cuando te acostumbras a ello —agregó—. ¿Vamos tirando?

            —Claro.

 

            Las tres reemprendieron la marcha acompañadas por HeeJin, que se colocó al lado de HyunJin, haciendo que a la chica casi le diera un ataque por tenerla tan cerca. Estaba acostumbrada a observarla desde lejos y podría seguir haciendo eso toda la vida, pero estando tan cerca de ella, podía ver que era todavía mucho más hermosa y HyunJin no crecía que fuera a sobrevivir. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que la chica no se dio cuenta cuando YeRim y YeoJin se detuvieron ante ella y chocó contra la espalda de la primera.

 

            —¿Por qué paráis? —cuestionó, pero antes de que le respondieran a la pregunta, HyunJin alzó su cabeza por encima de las de ellas y lo vio.

 

            En la puerta se encontraba HaSeul, la hermana mayor de YeRim, junto a la chica china a la que le estaba haciendo de _buddy_ durante los primeros meses de su estancia en Corea para que no se perdiera y para que le enseñara todo lo que pudiera. A HyunJin le resultó bastante extraño, porque no era muy frecuente que la mayor apareciera por allí —al menos no desde que había entrado a la universidad en año anterior— por eso la chica sintió que había algo que no le encajaba.

 

            —Se me había olvidado —dijo entonces YeRim—. Hoy íbamos a ir YeoiJin y yo con mi hermana y KaHei a Myeong-dong. Te lo dijimos hace un par de días por si te querías venir y contestaste que tenías que terminar todavía el trabajo de Historia.

            —Ahh...

 

            Cierto. HyunJin recordaba a la perfección aquella conversación y también recordaba que aún no había terminado aquel dichoso trabajo sobre el Movimiento Democrático de Gwangju y que le quedaban dos días para entregarlo y varias páginas para llegar al mínimo.

 

            —No te importa ir tú sola a llevar a HeeJin a casa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó YeoJin.

 

            Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder algo, las dos chicas habían echado a correr hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban las mayores, dejándola sola junto a la chica de la que llevaba varios meses enamorada. HyunJin trató de respirar hondo y no pensar en aquello porque si no le daría la embolia que llevaba todo el tiempo tratando de evitar, pero la situación en la que se encontraba era totalmente surrealista y no podía entender cómo de repente había acabado de aquella forma cuando hacía solo cinco minutos todo era como había sido siempre.

 

            —Si no quieres acompañarme... —escuchó que comenzaba a decir HeeJin y la chica reunió todo el valor que fue capaz para mirarla a los ojos y responderle rápidamente.

            —No me importa hacerlo —dijo—. De todas formas vamos en la misma dirección y siempre es más seguro ir con alguien más para que los chicos dejen de molestarte.

            —Muchas gracias, HyunJin —murmuró la otra con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

            —N-no… no es nada…

 

            Justo después de aquello, agachó su cabeza y comenzó a andar, siendo seguida inmediatamente por HeeJin. La chica estaba muy avergonzada y muy nerviosa, así que esperaba que su acompañante no se diera cuenta de ello y, sobre todo, que no se diera cuenta de que era por ella por lo que se sentía de aquella forma, porque si no sería todavía más vergonzoso de lo que ya era estar caminando a su lado. Por eso, para no pensar en que estaba volviendo a casa junto a HeeJin, HyunJin se dedicó a pensar simplemente en dar un paso detrás de otro, tratando de que sus largas piernas se coordinaran a la perfección con el resto de su cuerpo.

 

            —Estás en el club de baloncesto, ¿verdad? Creo que te he visto jugar en alguna otra ocasión.

 

            HyunJin se detuvo al escuchar aquella frase porque sus piernas dejaron de coordinarse y no quería acabar en el suelo delante de HeeJin. No podía creerse que mientras había estado jugando no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la chica se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella. Internamente, _fangirleó_ un poco porque la conocía y porque la había visto haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, pero trató de que por fuera no se le notara y se calmó, para después, reunir otra vez todo su valor para volver a mirar a la cara a la chica —ya que era de mala educación no mirar a las personas a la cara cuando se les hablaba— y tragó saliva para ayudar a su reseca boca a contestarle algo coherente.

 

            —Sí... desde que entré al instituto —respondió.

            —Me pareces muy _cool_ cuando juegas —comentó HeeJin, haciendo que su corazón se volviera a saltar un latido por segunda vez en aquel día—. Siempre había querido hablar contigo, pero como solo coincidíamos en los almuerzos y tú comes con tus amigas mientras que yo lo hago con JungEun, pues no me atrevía a interrumpir.

 

            Probablemente, aquel día HyunJin no iba a llegar a casa viva o si lo hacía era porque se despertaba de aquel agradable sueño y volvía a la realidad, porque lo que le estaba sucediendo tenía que ser un sueño por obligación, aquello no estaba sucediendo de verdad. HeeJin siempre había querido hablar con ella pero tampoco se había atrevido a hacerlo antes y eso la hizo la persona más feliz del universo porque, aunque ella jamás había esperado nada de la otra, ahora que estaba recibiendo algo, se sentía muy bien.

 

            —Puedes... hablar conmigo... siempre que quieras —murmuró—. Podéis, si queréis... uniros a nosotras para almorzar...

            —Eso sería fantástico.

 

            La sonrisa en el rostro de HeeJin hizo que otra apareciera en el suyo y la chica no pudo evitar pensar en que en algún momento, la otra aparecería por su clase y, en lugar de dirigirse a la mesa de JungEun, se dirigiera a la suya para comer con ellas y hablar con ellas. Aquello era mucho más de lo que la chica había esperado, muchísimo más y se sentía que no era realmente merecedora de todo aquello porque desde hacía meses era una cobarde por no atreverse a decirle siquiera "hola" y por no haber tratado antes de ser su amiga como le habían recomendado YeRim y YeoJin.

 

            Después de aquello, ambas retomaron el camino a la casa de HeeJin y compartieron algunas frases más hasta que finalmente llegaron a la vivienda y se tuvieron que despedir. Cuando se separaron, HyunJin no quería hacerlo porque aquella corta caminata se había convertido en el tiempo más feliz de su vida, pero sabiendo que a partir de aquel momento podía tenerla mucho más cerca de lo que jamás había imaginado, sabiendo que quizás comenzaran a ser amigas, la chica se despidió de ella con su mejor sonrisa y se decidió que a partir de ese momento sería cada día más y más valiente hasta que en algún momento tuviera el valor suficiente para decirle que estaba enamorada de ella.

**Author's Note:**

> —En el fic solo aparecen ocho de las doce chicas de LOONA porque ocho son las que de momento han sido presentadas, también he usado sus nombres reales en lugar de los artísticos para hacer mucho más cercano el fanfic (YeRim es Choerry, JungEun es Kim Lip y KaHei es ViVi, las demás usan sus nombres reales como artísticos).


End file.
